Just Keep Swimming
by NotMarge
Summary: AU. In which Natasha helps Bucky deal with some unresolved emotion in an unconventional way. You know, for superheroes. Fluffy fluff.


I do not own Captain America anything.

But I would love to boardgame Sebastian Stan to death.

Just Keep Swimming

* * *

Bucky Barnes had been morose for days.

He went in and out of spells.

There were times when he was almost a good version of his new self. Quietly engaging, even landing a few dry witted quips here and there on unsuspecting victims.

Not cruelly. Just enough to make others around him chuckle.

And there would be a light in his blue eyes. And warmth to his smile.

And then there were other days where he withdrew into himself. Became a statue.

Unmoving from before one plate glass window or another, staring a thousand miles beyond some peaceful vista.

And back into the dark and terrible past.

No one could draw him out at these times.

Not Clint . . .

"I've been unmade too, man. It sucks but you can't unpack and live in the guilt forever. What's the point?"

Not Wanda . . .

". . . paprikash? Made _properly_ , it can really lift your spirits."

Not Sam . . .

"Come on, man. This mopey face thing is boring. Get off your ass."

Not even Steve . . .

"Remember the time when Peggy beat everybody at one arm pushups? I thought Dogan was going to swallow his cigar."

Bucky might summon a wan smile or a vague nod.

But generally there was nothing anyone could do to draw him out of his self-induced isolation.

Until Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.

In a most unconventional way.

"Quiet day today."

Nothing.

"Want to punch something?"

Silence.

Determined exhalation from the red-haired former assassin.

"Alright, Barnes. Time for some therapy."

He ever so slightly drew away from her.

"Come on. Be a gentleman and take a lady to the movies."

She practically pulled him from the window and into the screening room.

What would a classy dame like Romanoff spend her time viewing?

And more importantly, what would she select to force upon the nearly catatonic former Winter Soldier?

A black and white romance, perhaps? Casablanca? Hearkening back to a simpler time?

Not exactly.

Something even simpler.

But something much better in a way.

* * *

". . . want this anemone to sting you?"

"Yes!"

 _Why is she making me watch a kids' movie?_

". . . in a joke, everyone talks . . ."

 _Jeez, this is annoying._

* * *

"Stop following me!"

 _What is wrong with her?_

"Popcorn, Barnes?"

"Oh. Thanks."

"What?! The whole ocean isn't big enough for ya?!"

 _There is something wrong with this fish._

"I'm sorry. I suffer from short term memory loss."

 _Oh._

* * *

"Sorry about that. When you gotta go, you gotta go. Hit it."

 _Okay. Where's the remote thing? Oh, here._

"It's, uh, it's, uh, P. Sherman . . . 42 . . . Wallaby Way . . ."

 _Sydney. Sydney. It's Sydney._

"Sydney."

 _Finally._

* * *

"The water's going down! It's-it's-it's going down!"

"Hmm. Are you sure about that?"

 _Oh, man. That whale is going to eat them. They're gonna die._

"Look! Already it's half-empty!"

"Hmm... I'd say it's half-full."

 _How does she stay so positive?_

"No, trust me, it's half empty!"

 _There, that. That's me._

* * *

 _Oh boy._

"If you leave... I just . . . I remember things better with you. I do. Look. P. Sherman, 42 . . . 42 . . ."

 _Wallaby Way, Wallaby Way! You can remember, come on, Dory!_

"I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is . . . because when I look at you . . . I can feel it."

 _Oh no. Oh god, no._

"And-and I look at you, and I... and I'm home. Please... I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget!"

 _Oh dammit_.

Sniffle.

"Barnes?"

Sniffle.

 _Damn cartoon fish._

"Hang on, I'll get the tissues."

Sniffle.

"Here."

"Thanks."

 _Come on, Dory, come on!_

* * *

"Are you all right?"

 _Of course she's not alright, she's . . . she's . . ._

"I don't know where I am... I don't know what's going on. I think I lost somebody but I, I can't remember... and I can't remember..."

 _Oh god, she's me._

Sniffle.

"Barnes?"

 _Hush, Natasha, I'm having a breakdown._

"It's OK, it's OK. I'm looking for somebody too. Hey, we can look together!"

"I'm Dory."

 _Well, at least_ she _knew her own name._

"I'm Nemo."

 _Ding!_

"Nemo . . . that's a nice name . . ."

 _Oh god, she_ is _me._

Sniffle

* * *

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming . . ."

 _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming . . ._

* * *

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think so."

A beat of silence.

"Don't tell Sam. Or Steve. Or-"

His Pixar cohort smiled gently.

"Don't worry. I've got a running mental list."

"Okay. Thanks."

Natasha cleared her throat and looked around as if weighing the probability of something.

"You know . . . they made another one."

A long drawn out moment of silence.

Then a hopeful-

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She goes to find her family."

* * *

"Door closed?"

"Yes."

"Popcorn?"

"Yes."

"Tissues?"

"Yep."

"Don't tell-"

"Nope."

"Okay."

Another beat of silence.

"Thank you, Natasha."

"Youre welcome, Bucky."

"Okay . . . go."

* * *

"Hey, man. What's this new friendship bracelet you got from Romanoff?"

Reddening face.

"Nothing. What's a friendship bracelet?"

Intrusive index finger hooking the blue silicone.

"JKS. What's that mean?"

Twisted back protectively.

"Nothing."

 _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming . . ._

* * *

 **Okay, just had to have some fun here. ;) I now release you to your regularly scheduled Winter Soldier angst.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback.**

 **Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
